1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for shielding low voltage equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security systems often comprise a network of initiating circuits such as smoke detectors, glass break detectors and intrusion detection switches. Often, they also comprise a network of notifying circuits such as strobe lights, horns and the like. Most often, these devices are connected to the alarm system by a dedicated wiring system using low voltages to signal between units. Furthermore, the alarm system is often connected to a phone line or network connection to communicate status and alarms to remote locations. And, of course, the alarm system needs power to operate, usually home or business AC line voltage, perhaps 120V or 220V. All of these wired connections act as antenna and conduit to power surges that might occur due to many reasons such as electrical storms or turning on/off heavy equipment and the like. These power surges introduce the risk of damage to the alarm system, whereby; a surge on one of the elements may destroy the entire alarm system.
In the past, several discrete products were deployed to protect the alarm system. One system may have been deployed to protect the initiating circuits; another for the notifying circuits; and another for the power. Additionally, if network connections or phone connections are made to the alarm system, discrete network surge protectors and phone line protectors may be deployed.
What is needed is an integrated system to protect the alarm system from external power surges, electrostatic discharge, lightning and other hazardous forces.